Zutara Week 09 Oneshots
by caitymae1992
Summary: A series of oneshots for Zutara Week 09 on :D
1. Crossover

It was a quiet day in the Fire Nation. No one spoke, not one citizen was to be found at work, nor any children were to be found at the academies. All the homes were empty. The silence grew as the people of the Fire Nation gathered in one spot; the courtyard, outside of the Royal Palace. There was a platform, and on that platform stood five statues. The first of; Chief Sokka of the Water Tribe, the second; Toph Bei Fong, the third; Avatar Aang, the fourth; Fire Lady Katara, and the fifth, Fire Lord Zuko. And in front of those statues were four people.

Chief Sokka sat in a chair, a child on his lap, staring out as the Fire Nation citizens walked on to the grounds silently. He looked non to happy as his wife, Suki, -leader of the Kyoshi Warriors,- sat next to him and held his hand with a grave face.

"Suki," he whispered, "are they supposed to be so quiet."

"Yes Sokka," she gave a small smile to the child on his lap and kissed his cheek.

Toph Bei Fong's face was set in stone, she didn't move, she hasn't moved since the crowd started to build in size. Her husbands hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Toph," his lips touched the top of her head, "it's okay, it'll all be okay."

Toph just sighed as she felt arms come around her, "Maybe I can help, Aang," a voice of a young lady sounded very quietly.

Aang sighed and backed away from the two women. He walked to Sokka, placing a hand on the Chief's shoulder, he spoke gently, "Where's Katara?"

"In side thinking, probably," he smiled, "You know her."

"Yeah," Aang swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah, I do."

In side to palace, awaited a woman. She sat by the window watching as the crowds gathered at her home. She smiled as she reminisced about old times. Stolen kisses, heartfelt glances at dinnertime, wedding days, child birth, loving looks, their first time. Smiling, Katara leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

_The Fire Lady held up an outfit, "How about this one, Zuko?"_

"_Katara, honey, I don't care."_

"_Zuko! How could you say that?" She smacked him on the back of the head, "This is for your child!"_

"_You're right," He smiled, "I'm sorry"_

"_Yeah sure you are," She smiled back as he laughed._

Tears fell from her eyes, as she remembered that fateful night; the night that someone so evil, so cynical, took someone precious from her.

_Katara walked with the bundle cradled in her arms, she sang softly as she opened the doors to the garden. It was a peaceful night in the Fire Nation, the fire flies danced around, the moon half full. Katara swayed as she sang to the child, a song made up in the moment. Walking toward the pond, her husband, -Zuko, the Fire Lord,- and her always sat by in the mornings, she sat and leaned against a tree. She heard a noise behind her; rolling her eyes, Zuko always tried to sneak up on her._

"_Honey, what are you doing?" she laughed._

_No one answered back._

"_Zuko? Honey?" She turned and had only seconds before she could bring the water from the pond up and blocked the fire from burning her and the child. "Zuko!" she shook with anger, "What are you doing? What is your problem? I have Koda with me!" Fire shot out of the darkness again. "Stop it!" She screamed as she put out the flames on the bottom of her robes. The child; Koda, screamed and cried, he was awaken by his mothers shouts._

_A figure smiled and walked out of the darkness. A man, about Katara's brothers age looked back at her. His golden eyes alight with a certain craziness. "W-who are you?" The Fire Lady stuttered, backing up, turning the pond to ice as she walked across. She angled in a way that hid the baby from the man's view. The man just smiled and shot fire, Katara screamed as a wall of earth lifted behind her. She held the screaming baby tighter to her chest. "Zuko!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Zuko! Zuko help!" Two strong arms grabbed hold of her from behind and the man in front of her took hold of little Koda. "Koda!" She sobbed, "Please, please don't hurt him, please." Katara fell to her knees as the fire bending man retreated into the darkness. She saw a flare of fire and something tossed her way. The wall behind her went into the ground and the man behind her let her go. Katara's eye's widened as she water bended the fire away and she smelt the burning flesh. She turned from the burning object, -that she no doubt knew was her precious Koda,- and turned to the man. With a voice full of venom, the Fire Lady screamed as she thrashed thousands of ice daggers at the man. All the while screaming, "You killed my baby!" Over and over again, until Zuko ran out and shook Katara's shoulders._

"_Katara, Katara, honey, tell me, tell me what's wrong." _

"_He's dead, he's dead," She repeated as she slumped against her husbands chest._

"_Yes Katara honey, you killed that man."_

"_No," She shook her head, "No Koda-" Her head lifted, "No! No maybe not! Zuko I can save him, I can save my baby!" Katara rose to her feet and ran to the small child. The water glowed as she brought it from the pond. _

_Zuko, not knowing what happened, walked over to his wife, "Katara? Katara, what's that?"_

"_It's Koda, I'm going to save him, Zuko." She bended and bended, until sweat poured off her skin and tears ran down her cheeks. She kept the chant going, "I'm going to save him, I'm going to save him, I'm going to save him," and so on it went._

_An hour had passed when Zuko wiped his eyes, "Katara honey," he grabbed her hand, "Katara, he's not coming back."_

_She looked up at him, "Zuko how could you say that? I'm going to save him. I can heal him, Zuko. See the water Zuko, it glows, because I can heal with the water. Zuko I can heal. I'm going to save him, I'm going to save him, I'm going to save him,"_

"_Katara, you've done enough. Koda's gone. He's in the Spirit World, with your mother, and Yue, and Jet. Katara he's gone. He's crossed over." Zuko made that his chant as he took his sobbing wife in to his arms, "He's crossed over, he's crossed over, he's crossed over," _

Katara's face was streaked with tears, her eye's were red and puffy, and she was sobbing so hard, when Iroh walked in.

"Lady Katara," his hand rested on her shoulder, "They're all waiting for you. He's waiting for you."

Katara looked up at him, "Yes," she wiped the tears away, "Well thank you, Uncle."

She stood and walked out of the palace and onto the platform, next to her husband, behind her son; as he laid lifeless on a little bed of wood, all in white. Everyone was dressed in white, the mourning color in the Fire Nation. Many wept, as the Fire Lord made his speech, as the Avatar walked to one side of the little bed, as the Fire Lord went to the other, as they both breathed in and out and shot fire from their hands.

Yes, everyone in the Fire Nation was quiet on that fateful day. They mourned the loss of their first prince in the new land of peace, but they all knew that he made the crossover into the Spirit World, where many awaited his arrival.


	2. Blood

Blood.

Usually when someone is bleeding, everyone else in the room wants to know the reason for the bleeding. But when it's your own husband who caused the bleeding, you'd just wanna sit back and watch the action take place, because frankly when you're nine months pregnant, you just don't want to deal with the crazy fuss of family. So what I did was exactly this, I watched my husband stand from his seat, punch Zuko in the face and then I grabbed his fire flakes that he left besides me and I watched the scene in front of me unfold.

It was a normal day on Kyoshi Island. Everyone was here; and by everyone I mean, Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Hakoda, Ursa, etc. Oh, and my husband, Sokka. Everyone was here because of the baby. With a child only days away, they all just had to show up to be here for the baby, no not for me, the baby and Sokka of course, yes Sokka, my rock head of a husband. But I'm not telling this story because of Sokka, I'm telling it because of that one day, that one day that everything changed.

The Gaang was back again. We were just sitting in the dojo talking and having a good time like the old days, before I looked like a fat cow-zebra. My daughter, Kaya, had just left with her grandpa Hako; as she called him. Toph had settled her self on her home made, rock chair, in the middle of the dojo. Aang sat on the floor by Toph with Momo on his shoulder. And Katara and Zuko stepped out for a minute to chat about something; Sokka was still having a hard time with both of them dating each other, but as I told him, he needed to get over it and let his sister love whomever she wanted. A few minutes passed when Katara walked in and stood by the door. Zuko walked in, nerves written all over his face, you could almost forget he had beaten his sister in an Agni Kai, seeing his scared expression. He announced that he needed to tell everyone something and that we all couldn't over react. We all agreed, looking bored, Zuko can over react sometimes too. So Zuko, Mr. Brave Fire Lord, fidgeted and twirled his fingers with nervousness. He said something with the words, Katara and Baby; and well you now Sokka, always jumping to conclusions, jumped up from his seat by me and laid a good smack on the Fire Lords jaw. Blood came out of Zuko's nose. Everything happened at once; I scooted back and grabbed Sokka's fire flakes. Toph stood and laughed. Aang started to get a good grip on Sokka's arms. And Katara, well Katara was water bending. She yelled at Aang to move and she bended Sokka to the wall of my dojo, icing him there. When he was finally calmed, Zuko and Katara explained to him that their monkey-cat had babies. Then they continued to explain that there was more news. Katara pulled a necklace out of her pocket and showed it to all of us. They said that they were getting married. Zuko asked for Hakoda's permission that morning and he said yes; as did Katara. That's when Sokka started to yell at them and then that's when I started to scream louder then him, because you see, my water had just broken, and Sokka was getting on my nerves. So we celebrated that day with a birth of a son, an engagement, and Toph. Why Toph you may ask, well who wouldn't celebrate Toph for just living.

Ah, yes, that was an amazing day my son, it was.

"Hey, Suki, is he asleep?" Sokka whispered as he looked at the baby.

"Yes he just went down."

"You want me to put him in his bed?"

"Would you please?"

Sokka smiled at me and took hold of the baby. He came back to bed and kissed me on my cheek as we snuggled under the blankets, "I love you."

"Love you, too." I said as I smiled. Wouldn't you know a day ago he was so pissed at Zuko that he didn't even notice me going into labor in front of his eyes. Now I'm the only person he can ever pay attention to, besides Kaya, his new son, oh and we can't forget Zuko. He has this weird thing with wanting to punch him in the nose every time he sees That Fire Lord touching his sister. But everyone knows that Zuko and Katara are crazy for each other.

* * *

I know I know!! I'm freakishly late for this thingy! lol But yeah I've been so busy. First my cousin wanted me to sleep over at her house. Then my friend Kara slept over the next day. Then I did stuff with my mom. Then I cleaned my room. Then I did stupid stuff with my friends. lol But now I was in a writing mood so I did this! I know It's from Suki's POV It was fun writing in her POV! I like Suki, she's like one of my favorite characters so it was cool looking at it from her perspective. Oh and yessss everyone should celebrate Toph, because of her awesomeness!!!

**Reviews Make Me Happy**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke**


End file.
